Coming for you
by Skwon
Summary: Vegeta's always had guys envying him, girls wanting him. But he's never let any of them get close to him. But the new girl, Bulma at his school changes all of that. She shows him a different path, but his dark past holds him back. Will these two make it?
1. The New Girl

**A/n:** Read and enjoy! Make sure you tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the DBZ characters.

**Coming for you**

**First day of school:**

A beautiful blue eyed female sighed as she looked at her new school, Kentwood High School. She thought for sure that they wouldn't be moving anymore but since her father was the founder of Capsule Corporation, he moved to different locations often. She wanted to stay and be with her loving friends and her amazing boyfriend, Yamcha. Her blue eyes started to glisten with tears when she remembered how Yamcha said he wouldn't let distance separate them. '_I miss you so much Yamcha…'_ She thought to herself. She let out a sigh and wiped away her tears. '_It's okay Bulma. You can do this. You're stronger than this.'_ She looked back up at the school and managed to have a small smile on her lips. She walked towards her new school.

As she was walking through the halls, she looked at the map of the school. _'This school is so big. Damn, how am I ever going to find the—'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a pretty black haired female. "Hi, I'm ChiChi! Are you new here?" she asked with an outgoing tone. Bulma was startled for a moment from the girl. She smiled and said, "Haha yeah, I moved here just a month ago. My name's Bulma." ChiChi was observing Bulma's outfit. She had on a red tube top with black skinny jeans and a red studded belt with a matching red headband. She eyed her black coach heels. She looked back up at Bulma. "Oh! I love your outfit! It's real cute! Well, I know how it feels like to be new so I'll introduce you to my friends. I know they'll love you! C'mon, they're all in the main hall."

She grabbed Bulma's hand and led her through crowds by pushing them. "Move, Get out of my way, Ew don't look at me, Oh my god what is that in her hair!?" Bulma was twisting her head this way and that way trying to see what her new 'friend' was talking about. _'Wow this is all happening way too fast. I never expected for a random girl to just walk up and introduce herself… Oh well it's better than being alone and getting lost in this huge ass school."_

As they were walking, ChiChi was telling Bulma about her friends. "Goku is my boyfriend. He's really goofy but he's sweet at the same time. He plays for the football team at our school. 18 is a gorgeous blondey with a body that gives ALL boys something to look at. But she's with Krillin for now. They've been on and off but I think this time it's serious. Krillin,… Well he's really short but he's cute too. He's nice to everyone. He's also on the football team. Then there's Raditz. That boy is crazy as hell. He gets wasted almost everyday it's disgusting but he is the one that hooks us up with parties. He's Goku's cousin. I really don't know how they're related but they are." She shuddered when she said that. Bulma laughed and enjoyed how ChiChi described her friends. "Oh and then there's the ignorant bastard, Vegeta. Oooh! That boy gets me so mad! I don't understand why he has to be so… UGH I JUST CANT STAND HIM! I MEAN HE HAS NO RESPECT FOR ANYBODY! THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN ACTUALLY HAVE A DECENT CONVERSATION WITH HIM IS GOKU! Ugh I just can't stand him! Unfortunately, he's the start football player at our school. All the chicks dig him and he gets all the fame and glory. It's just not fair for my poor boyfriend, Goku and the rest of the players on the team!!!!" The black haired girl started fuming and then let out a big sigh.

Bulma looked at her with amazement and confusion. She never met someone who can talk that fast and change moods in a second. But then again she was like that too. She giggled and said, "Well ChiChi, all your friends seem nice except for Vegeta. Maybe he's just not use to letting people in, in his life." ChiChi rolled her eyes and said, "Fuck him, C'mon I see them!"

**Somewhere in the main hall:**

"DDDDDDDAYUM WHO IS THAT HOT CHICK!?" Raditz said with his mouth opened. "Damn, I mean DDDDDDDAYUM! Woooooot! She is fine as hell!" Everyone who had heard Raditz (Almost everyone there) turned around to see what he was looking at. All the boys dropped their mouths and some gave high fives to each other and stared at the beautiful blue haired girl walking with her new friend.

Vegeta raised his eyebrows and wanted to know what the idiot, Raditz was yelling about. He crossed his arms and turned to see the new girl. He stood there amazed. He had never laid eyes on such a beautiful girl. Her hair was long and blue. But it was her bright turquoise eyes that stood out the most. He smirked when she looked over at his direction and saw her cheeks turn into lighter shade of pink. She quickly turned around. _'I can get that easily.'_ But Vegeta had know idea that he had another thing coming for him.

**End of Ch. 1**. Haha, did you guys like it? I haven't written a fic for at least 2 years now so it's been awhile and I really wouldn't mind any suggestions! So please R&R and tell me what you think! If I get a lot of reviews saying you guys like it then I'll continue! Thanks guys! Bye!

Love,

Asia


	2. First impressions

**A/n:** Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter. Sorry about it being short. This chapter is much longer! Read & enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the DBZ characters. So don't sue me please.

**Main Hall**

"Okay so we have two classes together and … wow... everyone in our 'group' has the same lunch period. Not bad at all!" ChiChi pulled a strand of her black hair behind her ear. "If you want to change any of your classes then just let me know. I've got hook ups." ChiChi winked at Bulma and giggled. Bulma couldn't help but to laugh at her new friend. "Do you know if it's too late to try out for cheerleading?" ChiChi clasped her hands together and shouted with glee. "You cheer?! Well I should've figured. You have the perfect body! 18 and I are the captains for our varsity team. Try outs were during the summer but-" Bulma shook her hands and stepped a little back from her excited friend. "No, No! I don't want to be unfair and just join the team when try outs are over!" ChiChi grinned and linked arms with Bulma. "Bulma, Duh it wouldn't be fair. You're not going to make the team just like that. You have to show us what you got and from there on we'll decide whether or not we can put you on the team. Besides, there's this hoe, Desiree who uses the team just to try and get Vegeta to notice her." She scrunched up her face like she smelt something horrible. Bulma laughed again and hugged her friend. "You're so funny, Chi!" ChiChi smiled and hugged her friend back.

"I wonder how Chi knows the new girl" Krillin said. Goku scratched the back of his head and shrugged. "Maybe they met over the summer or something." "No, I don't think so… if they did meet over the summer then Chi would've introduced me to her." 18 said looking at her friend and the blue haired girl accompanying her. "Who cares? All I know is that her body is fucking bomb and that I'll be getting some head action pretty soon!" Raditz grinned and licked his lips. The football team started to roar with laughter. 18 looked over at them disgusted. _'Ugh boys, they're so fucking immature and nasty.'_ She looked over to her boyfriend who shook his head at Raditz. _'I'm just glad Krillin isn't like the rest of them…'_ She smiled and looked up to see ChiChi and her friend coming closer to them.

"Wow, are all of those people you're friends?" Bulma looked at the huge crowd they were walking to. ChiChi rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Some of them are, but the rest are just groupies. They try to hang around with us because we're something like famous in this school." Bulma shook her and started laughing. "Chi, you are one weird crazy chick. But you have another personality to you that draws attention." ChiChi didn't take one bit of offense to that and grinned. "Well it's not like I have to _try_ to draw attention. The spotlight is just always on me!" Her grin widened and winked once again at Bulma. And once again the gorgeous turquoise eyed girl shook her head at her friend and couldn't help but to laugh.

"Oh wow… Who is that?" ChiChi looked around to see who Bulma was talking about. "Who?" ChiChi blinked with confusion. "That boy with the flaming hair." ChiChi's eyes narrowed down and she shook her head. "Flame boy is the ignorant ass I was telling you about before. Vegeta." Bulma gasped. "Wow, he's really hot though…" _'Shit, Sorry Yamcha but it's not like I'm going to cheat on you with him.'_ ChiChi sighed. _'Great, Just great. My new friend is falling for the devils son. Actually scratch that out. He is the devil.'_ "Bulma, I'm sorry to break it to yah but Vegeta is the devil. Can't you see it? His hair, eyes, face, everything about his body tells you that he is a descendent from hell." Bulma looked at her friend and busted out laughing. "Chi! He is so hot! You don't think so!?" She scrunched her face even more this time and shook her head back and forth. This just made them laugh even more. Bulma looked over at Vegeta again. His hair was like flames of fire. He had onyx eyes. And his body was very muscular but not overly built. He looked so good. She looked back up at his face and almost wished she had never done that. One reason she regretted it was because he had seen her checking him out and literally drooling over him but she didn't regret it because as soon as they made contact he gave her that smirk. That smirk made him look even better looking. Her knees started to feel week. _'Oh Kami. Why does he look so damn good!? FUCK BULMA NO STOP IT! You're taking it way too far. You have a boyfriend. Keep Yamcha in your head. Forget sexy over there. You're with Yamcha. No more eye candy for you… Well at least until schools over. Tomorrow's always a new day.'_

She looked at him one more time and started to redden in the face. She turned around and faced ChiChi to try and hide it. "Too late, he already saw you. As a matter of fact, everyone probably saw you gawking over at the Devil Prince." Bulma's eyes widened. "I so did not gawk at him! I was just…" ChiChi nodded with approval and walked on. "Yupp, thought so. Don't try to deny shit to me Bulma Briefs. You're father might be some great genius but I…, I, CHICHI-" "Bitch get out of my way." A slim pretty brown haired girl pushed ChiChi aside and stared Bulma down. ChiChi's eyes widened and then suddenly her black eyes turned to a darker shade of red, then she went crazy. She had her fists in the air and was about to lunge at the rude girl but a big strong boy held her back, trying to calm her down.

As for Bulma and the rude girl, their eyes were locked. Glaring at each other, both wanting to burn holes through the other girls eyes. The girl started to grin. Bulma smirked and folded her arms across her chest. "What the fuck do you think your doing, sweetheart?" The girls eyes narrowed. "Listen up bitch-" "No, sweetheart, you listen up because you obviously don't know who the fuck you are messing with. Now… little girl, who do you think you are pushing my girl, Chi to the side like that and then try to come up to me and start a little staring competition with me?" "Bitch you don't know who the fuck-" Bulma interrupted again with a smirk. "Haha, No I don't know who the fuck you are that's why I could careless about you but if a bitch tries to get rude with me, I won't tolerate shit so why don't you crawl back to that corner you came from and stay there because nobody wants you here." The girl glared at her and muttered something under her breath and grinned again. "I'll just have to catch up with you later then. Bye bitch." Bulma smiled sweetly and nodded, "Bye sweetheart." The girl walked passed her and tried to push Bulma to the side but Bulma seeing the girls hands quickly grabbed them and pushed them back. The girl clenched her teeth and stomped off with her little friends following close behind her.

Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor. Nobody had ever talked to Desiree like that and gotten away with it. As soon as Desiree was out of their sight, there were murmurs all over the hall. Bulma gave the 'audience' one more of her sweet, but really pissed the fuck off smiles and said, "Thank you! I'll be here for the rest of the year!" People started to laugh and went on back to their business.

"BULMA BRIEFS! GIRL! YOU TRY TO TELL ME I'M A CRAZY WILD CHICK WHO DRAWS ATTENTION!? YOU BETTER THINK AGAIN!" ChiChi laughed and embraced her friend with a tight hug. Bulma laughed with her and realized some people behind ChiChi. Noticing how Bulma was looking at her friends, ChiChi quickly grabbed Bulma's hands and took her over to her friends. "Guys this is Bulma Briefs. She just moved here a month ago and well yeah she's new. Bulma, these are my really good friends." Bulma smiled at them and they all exchanged names and smiles.

The tall strong guy that had held ChiChi back from lunging at Desiree happened to be ChiChi's boyfriend, Goku. Bulma could already tell that ChiChi was right about him being goofy because as soon as they introduced themselves to each other he had asked her if she had any food in her purse. Everyone busted out laughing and Bulma tried her hardest not laugh in his face and just grinned really big.

She felt like someone was staring at her so she turned to see two onyx eyes staring at her. Vegeta knowing that he was caught growled under his breath and played it off by giving her a scoff. Bulma seeing the sudden change in his face raised an eyebrow and smirked. _'You might have caught me staring at you but I caught you staring at me too, Vegeta.'_ He frowned and looked another direction. _'That bitch has the nerves to raise her eyebrow at me and then give me a fucking smirk!? Who does she think she is. Just because she told that hoe off doesn't mean she can do the same to me. Fucking bit-'_ His thoughts were interrupted by the warning bell.

"BULMA C'MON I'LL TAKE YOU TO YOUR HOMEROOM!" ChiChi pulled Bulma's arm softly and said bye to her friends. Bulma nodded and let ChiChi lead her to her class. Bulma tried to remember which turns to make to go to her first class. She recognized one of the halls they went through to go to the main hall.

ChiChi came to an immediate stop and Bulma accidentally bumped into her friend and knocked down somebody's books. "Ahhh! I'm so sorry!" Bulma quickly dropped to the floor to pick up the person's books. As she was getting up, she heard a deep low voice, "That's right woman, you kneel down when you see me." Bulma looked up to see Vegeta. She got up and glared at him. She dropped the books on his feet and gave him the finger. He was surprised at first and then all of a sudden his eyes changed. They looked like he was ready to draw blood from somebody. _'Fuck he looks really scary right now… Shit, well he deserved it. Trynna walk around like he's a king or something...'_ Before she could blink again, Vegeta was less than one inch away from her face.

They were so close to each other that she could hear his heart beating. She was about to look down but didn't want him to think she was scared of him so she looked up and glared right back at him. This must have been going on for awhile because ChiChi had left and the teacher had come out of the classroom and told them to get in the classroom because they were already late.

Both of them ignored the teacher and continued to glare at each other. They both had anger in their eyes. Vegeta leaned closer and she could feel his hot breath next to her ear. A cold shiver shot up and down her spine. She closed her eyes and prayed that he wouldn't do that again. "You better watch yourself bitch." He whispered.

Bulma opened her eyes and tried to push him back but he had caught her wrists and were gripping them hard. It didn't hurt her but she knew it would leave her a red mark. She growled and glared at him. "Get the fuck off me" Vegeta smirked and walked into the classroom. When he left, Bulma let out a sigh and looked down at her wrists. _'Great, I have fucking red rings around my wrists. I'll get that asshole.'_ Bulma looked down at the books and kicked them across the hall. She was pissed off and ready to kill Vegeta.

"Young lady, come into the classroom right now or else you will be receiving a longer detention. " An old fat man with a brown mustache popped his head out of the classroom door. Bulma shot a glare at the teacher, who happened to be the same one that had told her and Vegeta to come into the classroom. "I will not go to any detentions that you or anybody else in this fucking school assigns me to." And stormed into the classroom.

Bulma sat down in an empty chair and folded her arms. She felt everyone's eyes staring at her. She looked up and sighed. "I know I look great but try not to make it a habit of staring at me." She glared at everyone. They all quickly looked down and pretended they were working on something. "Idiots." She muttered under her breathe.

"You're a feisty bitch aren't you woman." She felt her anger grow dramatically. She tightened the grip of her pencil. _'Great, nice one Bulma, you're sitting right in front of the fucking asswipe. Kami, can my day get ANY worst?" _As if reading her thoughts Vegeta smirked and leaned in closer. He was so close to her that his lips could touch her ear. He felt her tense up. "I bet you're feisty in bed too, woman" he whispered huskily.

This did it for Bulma. Her pencil snapped in half and she shot up out of her chair and was standing above Vegeta. She tried to strike him across the face but once again being too quick for her, he caught her wrist. This time he didn't grip onto her as hard as he did before. She was relieved in the inside. She tried to yank her wrist out of his grip but he did the most unexpected thing. He pulled her closer to him. She was literally on top of him and felt both of their bodies tense up.

She growled and pushed up off of him and gave him a glare that made the kid behind Vegeta get up and run to another seat. Bulma came closer to Vegeta and bent down. Giving the guy behind her a perfect view of her ass. He grinned from ear to ear and winked at his friends next to him. Vegeta seeing this felt anger growing inside of him. He shot the boy a deadly glare and made the boy flinch.

Bulma, seeing Vegeta's reactions to the boy behind her, gave her a wonderful idea. She smirked evilly and whispered in his ear. "I know you want me." Vegeta's eyes widened. He was really surprised. He felt his anger boiling now. He growled and grabbed Bulma's wrists again. This time harder. Bulma winced at the pain and tried to free herself off from his grip but he tightened his grip even more. Seeing that this might get out of hand, the teacher called from the front of the room and said, "Let go of her Ouji or else you will be automatically expelled from this school…" Vegeta laughed and turned his head to the teacher. "Fat ass, do you really think the principal would let me go? Do you know who I fucking am? I'm Vegeta Ouji. The mother fucking star football player of this damn state. Little boys, Older boys look up to me as if I'm their fucking god. Now, do you really think you can expel me?"

The teacher sighed in defeat. _'Oh well, her fault for thinking she can actually knock some fucking sense into that fucking LD kid.'_ Bulma looked at the teacher in disgust. She turned to face Vegeta. "You must really want me, huh? I mean seriously I've had TONS of boys always chasing after me. They always praised me when I was going down the hall or they would literally get down on their knees just for me to say hi to them. I've had a lot of encounters with boys that really wanted me but you, Vegeta Ouji, You're the first one to actually not want to let me go. LITERALLY, not let me go." Bulma made sure she emphasized the word 'literally'.

'_This bitch is so fucking annoying and stubborn. She really thinks she can try and make a fool out of me! Ha, she better think again. In a couple of days her pussy will be mine, along with the rest of the bitches at this school that I've boned.'_ He smirked and let go of her, making her stumble a little. "Don't trip bitch." Bulma glared at him and was about to sit down in her chair but the bell had rung.

"Thank you, Vegeta and Bulma for you both have wasted our whole class period. Both of you will be assigned 2 hour detention for Wednesday. Do I make myself clear?" The teacher said firmly. "Do you have hearing problems? Because I'm sure I told you before that nobody will be assigning me detention." Bulma growled at the old man. She was not in the fucking mood and was not going to waste more of her time at this school. The teacher grew furious and screamed. "AND WHY IS THAT YOU WON'T BE ASSIGNED TO DETENTION!?" Bulma smirked and walked up to the teacher, making him step back a little. "Because, I am Bulma Briefs." And with that she left the room leaving a shocked teacher and 28 nervous students.

Of course the star football player had followed her out of the classroom and wanted to get to know more about the blue haired girl. He normally didn't care a shit about bitches but this one actually made him coming back for more. He wasn't sure what it was that made him want to piss her off more, but all he knew was that his junior year was going to be different. But what he didn't know was that his junior year was when he would start to experience feelings he had never experienced before.

**End of Ch. 2!**

Haha, Wooot! I wrote this chapter for about 2 days. Sorry for making you guys wait a bit! But this is DEFF. A longer chapter! Haha, I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it like I did! Please R&R! I don't want to sound selfish but I won't be posting the next chapter until I get atleast 10 reviews! So make sure you leave one! Thanks guys!

Love,

Asia.


	3. Friendship

**A/N:** Ahh, I read all my reviews. And dRaCo'sSwEeThEaRt pointed out that I needed more details. (Thanks) I'm sorry for the lack of details guys! I'll try and make the rest of my chapters more detailed and fun!

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own DBZ.

…

She wasn't in the mood for anyone. She slumped down slowly against the bathroom stall. 'Why did I have to move? I loved where I was before. I had the best of friends and a lover that seized to amaze me everyday.' She hugged her knees and buried her head, allowing a tear to trickle down her cheek.

**Flashback**

He wrapped his arms around her waist as they both laid on her bed. She smiled and snuggled in closer to his chest, feeling his body tense up a bit from her bare chest touching him. This was their fourth time making love to each other. She looked up to see her lover soundlessly sleeping. He looked like a little boy having a good dream. Her fingers slowly traced his jaw and then his lips. His eyelashes fluttered a bit but he remained sound asleep. 'This is what love must be like, to wake up and find your lover right next to you. I love you so much Yamcha.' The blue haired goddess smiled and planted a small kiss on his thin lips. Her eyelids began to get heavy and they slowly shut, leaving them both in a blissful dream.

**End of Flashback**

Bulma let out a deep sigh and massaged her temples. She was so deep in her thoughts she almost missed hearing the bell ring. 'Fuck! Now I'm really going to be late! Ugh I probably look like shit from crying!' She quickly got up and grabbed her books. She opened the stall door and ran right into someone. 'I seriously need to stop bumping into people.' She rubbed her sore ass and mumbled 'sorry'. The person offered her a hand.

She looked up to see 18 peering down at her with concern. "Hey.. are you okay?". Bulma effortlessly smiled and nodded. "C'mon, it's not too late to fix your make up." 18 said trying to comfort her new friend. Bulma looked down, embarrassed. 18 chuckled seeing her friend getting red in the cheeks. "No really it's not that bad, you just need to wipe some of the mascara falling!" She gave Bulma a hopeful smile and led her to the sink.

Bulma examined herself. Her eyes were a bit red from crying. Her mascara stained her cheeks. And her hair looked like a birds nest. She looked at herself with disgust. "I look like a mess" she said looking at her gorgeous friend. "Haha okay just a little bit but nothing I can't fix! You might be some genius that can make robots and machines but when it comes to make up, I'm the genius!" Bulma rolled her eyes playfully and laughed. She felt a great amount of worries lifted off her shoulders.

18 got a wet paper towel and cleaned off the mascara. She looked through her purse and grabbed a comb and brushed her friends beautiful soft blue hair. "Jeeez, I really love your hair. Is it natural?" Bulma nodded and smiled. She loved it when people were astonished by her unique hair color.

Noticing her friend feeling a bit more relieved and relaxed, 18 decided to ask her what had happened. "So… What happened?" She saw Bulma eye's quickly flash with sadness. 'Damnit, note to self: don't ask questions straight forward.' 18 mentally kicked herself.

After an awkward moment of silence, Bulma sighed and played with her fingers. She felt uneasy. "I'm just not use to this school and I keep thinking about my boyfriend." She must have sounded so pathetic. And she was expecting a sneer from 18 but instead she felt 18 embrace her in a hug. "I can't promise you that you'll love this school but I can promise you that things will get much better. You just gotta keep your head up." 18 looked down at her friend and pulled a strand of blue hair behind her ear and gave her a reassuring smile.

Bulma knew 18 was right and she gave 18 a warm smile. _'I just have to make the best out of everything.'_ She thought to herself. The final bell had already rung and the girls decided to just skip that period.

The girls fixed themselves up and left the bathroom. 18 gave Bulma a proper tour around the school. The girls spent a good 45 minutes talking about their lives.

Bulma had learned that 18 had a twin brother, 17 (A/N: Sounds so weird lols.) and that they both lived with their grandparents. Their parents had died in a car accident nine years ago. _'Wow, she's so strong. I don't know what I would have done if my parents left me…'_. She looked at 18 with more respect now.

18 had seen another side of Bulma too. She already knew that Bulma wasn't one of those prissy rich girls who only thought about themselves. But she was actually a girl who cared a lot for her loved ones and her life wasn't all that easy. She would have to go home and work on her new projects at CC and she barely ever had time to go out and have fun. She didn't know how Bulma did it but 18 knew if she was stuck home all day working on metal that she'd eventually go insane. Especially if she couldn't go out partying!

"I'm definitely taking you out to a party this weekend so don't make ANY plans!" 18 demanded but added a sense of humor with it. Bulma laughed uneasily, "Yeah, I really do need some time off from my dad's new experiment. I've been working on it ever since last month and it's still not functioning properly!" She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Too much metal isn't good for the brain, hun" 18 replied with a grin. Bulma rolled her eyes playfully and laughed. _'I'm so glad I've got 18 here. She really knows how to take away all that stress.'_

18 glanced over to her beautiful friend and saw her lost in her own thoughts. _'Atleast her eyes aren't sad anymore. They look more content now. She's a strong girl but I just hope this school doesn't tear her apart with all of its drama.'_

Bulma thought about what had happened in homeroom earlier and dreaded going to her next class. Especially because she didn't know if _he_ would be in there or not.

Noticing the annoyed look on her friends face, 18 decided to ask her. Only this time she wouldn't ask it in a too-straight-forward manner. "So… Why the long face?"

'_Oh yeah, nice one 18. Why the long face? You deserve another mental kick.'_

Bulma frowned and shook her head slowly. "It's nothing.. Just that, Vegeta is such a bastard."

'_So that might also be why she was crying earlier.'_ 18 tightened her frown. "Vegeta is just like that. To everyone. Even when.. we went out.." She said the last words drearily. Bulma turned to look at 18 with shock and confuse mixed together in her eyes.

18 laughed sheepishly and sighed piercingly. She told Bulma how Vegeta and her had 'hooked up' two years ago. She was the only one that had lasted more than 2 months with Vegeta. But in the end, Vegeta broke up with her. At first she was hurt and confused but she grew out of the misery and moved on. She still didn't know why Vegeta broke up with her. She assumed that he got bored with her after awhile. It still pained her a bit whenever she thought about it, but she always brushed that feeling aside. Now she was with someone who always made her smile and she never worried about him being with other girls. The thought of Kirllin made her whole mood change.

Bulma was still shocked and was having a hard time taking in everything 18 had told her. How could Vegeta just leave her without a proper explanation?! Bulma inwardly fumed. No girl should be left just like that! Vegeta really is a selfish brat.

18 interrupted Bulma's thoughts by lightly grabbing her arm. "Stop getting all mad about my past relationship with Vegeta. I know you might think he's a big asshole right now but he isn't all that bad. He's hard to understand but you'll soon see that he isn't all that horrible." 18 gave her a warm smile.

Vegeta, Not bad? Bulma was sure that 18 had gone insane. She had just met him and she can already say that he was the biggest asshole she had ever encountered. She knew everyone had a little bit of good in themselves but she highly doubted Vegeta had the slightest amount of good in him. She shrugged it off and decided to just ignore him…

The halls were once again packed with students, as soon as the bell rang. And once again, Bulma found herself shoving her way through many crowds.

18 grabbed a hold of her hand and managed to get them to a flight of stairs.

"Okay you've gotta go up these stairs and your classroom will be on the left side. Remember room 1503!" 18 quickly gave her friend a hug. Bulma hugged her back and said, "Thanks for everything! Honestly, I don't know what I'd do without you!" 18 gave her a wink and said, "Well duh!" She laughed and told her that she'll see her at lunch next period.

…

Vegeta had seen the two girls exchange hugs and depart. He really didn't know why girls hugged each other every five seconds. They acted as if they were leaving for good. Such dumb bitches. He closed his locker and headed up the stairs. He grinned, knowing that he would be in the same class as the new feisty woman. Oh what fun this will be, he thought to himself with a smirk.

…

**A/N:** Wooot! Okay so I hope this was a better chapter! Oh and I'm still thinking which chapter Yamcha should appear. Muahahaha. Probably the next next chapter! We'll see! Anyways, R&R please! I know I said I'd update when I get 10 more reviews but I think that's unnecessary. I just want to know what you guys think so I can be a better writer )! Okay Bye guys! I'll try to update next week!

Asia Eyes


	4. Game

Wow it's been two years since I last updated this

Wow it's been two years since I last updated this. Haha, dang I'm really sorry. No excuses as to why I didn't update like I had promised. But anyways, here it is!

**-RING! RING! RING!-**

"Damn, that was the last bell." The new blue haired pushed open the door and groaned when she saw the two flights of stairs. She ran up grabbing the rail to make sure she didn't trip. But that didn't work out too well. She missed one step and fell down the stairs. Her papers flew everywhere out of her folder. "I love my life." She growled but winced at the pain she felt on her right ankle. Her ankles were red and when she tried to move it, she felt more pain jolt inside her. She muttered a few curse words and grabbed the rail, hoping this time it would make some assistance.

She glanced at the papers on the floor and rolled her eyes. They weren't important, just introducing her to the new school. She would just have to ask her counselor for a new schedule after this period. She looked up, "Only a few more stairs.. I can do this. I think." She stepped with her left foot, and started to hop up the stairs, gripping firmly onto the rail.

--

The clock never moves in this class. Dark, emotionless eyes roamed across the classroom. They stared at the door, waiting for someone to come in and make things interesting.

"It's been 15 minutes since class started.. She's probably lost." He thought to himself and grinned. "Vegeta, is there something funny you'd like to share with us?" Mr. Chai asked with a rude tone. Vegeta glanced up to see the man right in front of him tapping his feet. Vegeta opened his mouth to give another witty remark but the door flung open and crashed into the wall, startling everyone. All heads turned to the direction of the noise.

She was standing there with an annoyed, angry look on her face. Her face expression changed immediately and her cheeks began to flush pink as she muttered something and limped across the room. Murmurs and whispers spread across the room immediately. "That's the new girl, she's so hot." Whispered the boy beside Vegeta. "I heard she's a genius!" said another boy in a low voice. It was annoying how she was becoming the only thing people talked about today. Vegeta didn't see what was so great about her, the only thing that stuck out the most besides her bust was her attitude. She was a spoiled brat with a wicked mouth.

"Um.. Hi, sorry I'm late. I got lost and I had trouble getting.." Her voice trailed off as she glanced around the classroom and saw me staring at her. Her eyes flashed anger and her fists tightened. Vegeta grinned and gave her a wink, making her eyes look almost lethal. But she looked away quickly as the teacher started to lecture her about not accepting tardies and other worthless things.

--

Mr. Chai looked to be about around his early 30's. He was wearing a blue polo and dark jeans. He was going on and on about how this was my last chance. She didn't hear the rest, her mind was racing with all new questions. She had definitely seen him wink at her. She was pretty sure that the handsome asshole was pissing her off on purpose. He had the nerve to try and mess with her. Her brows furrowed when she realized that she had blushed when he gave her a wink. "What's wrong with you Bulma. He's an asshole, don't blush!" She turned quickly to hide her face. He would have probably thought he had her if he saw her flaming cheeks.

Finally, Mr. Chai stopped talking and introduced her to her new class, Trigonometry. She looked around the classroom and saw that everything was so dull, boring. Only one thing caught her attention. Two black, mischievous eyes that kept glaring at her. She rolled her eyes not bothering to deal with him right now.

"You can sit right next to Vegeta." As soon as Mr. Chai let those words escape his mouth, Bulma felt anger and excitement rush through her body. She saw in the corner of her eyes, flame boy grinning and folding his arms. She had to do something about this. "I'm sorry but I can't sit in the back, I didn't wear my contacts today, so may I sit up front please?" She was never a good liar, unless she was desperate.

Mr. Chai looked at her skeptically and shrugged. "Fine, sit next to Krillin." He pointed behind her. She turned around to see who that was. She was greeted with wide eyes and a shy smile. He was bald and looked really tiny in that big desk. She flashed him one of her amazing smiles, showing off her straight white perfect teeth. Krillin blushed and looked down. She limped over and took her seat. She felt like someone was trying to burn holes on the back of her head. She turned to be welcomed with those dark, but now angered eyes. She grinned and gave a wink to Vegeta. "Two can play at this game, flame boy."

--x--

Wow, I could have written more but I have massive amounts of homework left. Sigh, this sucks. But I promise I'll update again sometime this weekend. It's the least I can do, I kept **some** people waiting haha. R&R if you want.

BTW, I need a beta-reader. So if anyone is interested, msg me! Thanks3.

3, Asia.


	5. Don't Leave

Hey guys! Kay, so my chapters are really short. This chapter will be my last short chapter. Promise! Anyways, here's the new chapter, R&R if you want. Thanks :)!

…

Bulma looked down at her worksheet, double checking her work. Mr. Chai had wanted to see what she learned at her old school. She smiled to herself, "I basically taught that class." But the memories of her old school made her think about Yamcha. She bit her lip and shook her head slightly. "I can't cry again. I'll be all right." She dropped her pencil and watched her pencil roll off her desk. She didn't even care.

But Krillin bent down to pick the pencil up. She felt bad and thanked him quietly. "Haha, it's no problem. I'm the nearest to the floor so it's okay." He chuckled and looked at her sheepishly. Bulma smiled and giggled. "Well, I'm Bulma. You must be 18's boyfriend right?" Krillins eyes brightened and he showed more of his teeth when he smiled. "Yeah, that's me. The lucky guy haha." "Aw! Haha, that's so cute. How long have you two been together?" Bulma asked innocently. Krillin couldn't help but to stare at her turquoise colored hair. Bulma noticed and grinned, "Yupp! This is my amazing natural blue hair!" Krillin blushed and realized he must have been staring too hard. "Haha, natural? I can believe that, but I'm not too sure about amazing." He grinned and laughed. Bulma raised an eyebrow and grinned back, "At least I have hair!" They both laughed and started to crack more jokes on each other.

…

"They're so dumb. What's so amusing about hair? Imbeciles." Vegeta rolled his eyes at the two up front. Even though he was in the farthest back seat, his ears picked up almost anything. He could hear conversations on the other side of the loud, cafeteria. It was rather strange but he didn't think it was a big deal. "Probably family genes." He had always said to himself.

He looked down at his worksheet that was finished 5 minutes after the teacher handed it out. He looked up to see if the 'genius' was finished with her work. He spotted the white paper on her desk so he figured she wasn't done yet. That gave him an idea. "Let's see who's smarter."

Vegeta picked up the paper and stood up. As he was walking down the 2 steps, he noticed some students picking up their heads with questioned looks on their faces. He smirked, he never turned in any of his work, just excelled on tests and exams. It wasn't that he was lazy, never that. But he never felt the need to do such easy exercises. They didn't challenge his brain anymore.

He gave the paper to his teacher, who looked at him carefully. "Are you turning in your paper Vegeta?" Vegeta looked at him with disgust. Mr. Chai knew his question was stupid but he had to ask. There was some catch to it, he knew it. Vegeta scoffed and said, "What do you think this is? A bomb? Just take the damn paper."

Mr. Chai growled and snatched the paper. He looked at the clean, neat paper. There wasn't much to look over, they were all answers. No work, proof that he did it. He frowned. There was no way Vegeta could have done all this work in his head. He looked back up at the young man, being greeted with cruel eyes. He shrugged off the cold look, and turned his head farther to the right to see if there was any scrap paper on Vegeta's desk. None.

….

Vegeta fumed, realizing that the teacher was accusing him of cheating. He snatched the paper out of his grasp and crumbled it up. "I don't cheat. Or lie. So why don't you quit looking for something that's not there, idiot." Mr. Chai looked shocked and ashamed. He had been caught and couldn't think of anything to say. Vegeta snarled and threw the paper into the trash can without his eyes off him. He marched to his seat and swung his book-bag over his shoulder and marched right back down. He didn't even bother looking at Mr. Chai, just kept walking.

Before he left, he couldn't help but to glance over at _her_. Her eyes were wide, and mouth left open. She looked as if she just witnessed a murder scene. He grabbed the door handle and was about to let it crash into the wall but _she_ whispered something. He froze, not letting go of the handle. _"What did she just say?.."_ His ears never had problems before, and she was only a few feet away from him. _"Don't leave."_ He was 100 sure he had heard those words come out of _her_ mouth. _"Don't leave."_ His grip hardened on the handle. _"You're wrong. She didn't say that."_ He stared harder at the door. He was never wrong.

Growing impatient, Mr. Chai got up abruptly and walked over to Vegeta. He laid his hand on top of Vegeta's shoulder, but the student shook him off harshly and opened the door. He left the room with an uneasy feeling. Mr. Chai sighed, and let his hand drop. He slowly turned to look at the class and forced a smile. The class couldn't waste anymore time.

…

Krillin shook his head. He turned to his left and saw that Bulma was still shaken up. He waved his hand back and forth over her face. Her eyes were glued to the place where Vegeta once was, momentarily. He looked at her, then back at the empty space. "Bulma.." He whispered, poking her arm. Her eyelashes fluttered and she blinked a couple times. Her eyes roamed across the empty space to the door.

"_Could he have heard me? I didn't even mean to say that. What is wrong with me! I could care less if he left! Why the hell did I say that?!"_ Everything was rushing through her head. She was so sure that she had said those words so quietly. It was barely a whisper. _"No, I'm worrying about absolutely nothing. There's no way he could have heard me…"_ Although, she kept repeating this to herself, the fact that he looked over at her, frightened her. But she wasn't sure why he frightened her. He had only glanced over for a split-second. She grabbed her head with her hands and growled out of frustration. "Hey Bulma, are you okay?" a tiny scared voice, had interrupted her. Bulma turned to see Krillin looking up at her with big, scared, concerned eyes. _"He's too sweet. Maybe 18 is lucky she has him."_ She forced a smile and nodded. Krillin smiled and patted her back.

…

Cold rain drops crushed his cheeks. He enjoyed the rain only for that reason. When the drops rolled down his cheeks, it helped him remember.

_Screams and whip like sounds thundered inside his parents room. He could hear his mother crying and screaming. No, that was no normal human scream. She was making inhuman screeching noises. Vegeta had just come home from school, he was running up the stairs to show his mother his award. He had won the math challenge and was placed first in his school. He was the first 4__th__ grader to surpass all the older kids and he knew this would please his mother. When he got to the top of the stairs, he could see his parent's shadows moving back and forth through the door creak. He heard something—someone being thrown fiercely into the wall. He heard someone drop and then his fathers voice booming. Then out of no where he heard someone getting whipped. He had been whipped numerous times from his father. But never before had he heard the whip crackle. And then that's when he heard his mother's abnormal scream. Vegeta came closer to the door and peered in. He gasped and his eyes widened with fright, there was blood everywhere. On the wall, carpet, bed, door, cabinets, and everywhere else his eyes could see but what had taken him back the most was his mother. He could hardly notice her. She was covered in dark massive amounts of blood. Her thick, raven hair was no longer smooth and silky. It was tangled up and it looked burnt. It smelt burnt. Had there been a fire in here? But before he could run to his mother, Vegeta saw his father and all he could remember after that were his father's wild, red bloodshot eyes._

Vegeta kept his eyes shut and listened to the rhythm of rain drops hitting the ground. _Splash, splash, splash. _It calmed him down. Spring had always been his favorite season. April showers. Whenever he felt rain drops roll down his cheeks, it made it look like he was crying. He had never cried after he woke up from that nightmare, so memories of crying were all he had. Nothing fell from his eyes.

His fists balled up. _"Damnit, was I just hearing shit or did she really say that?"_ He kept asking himself that, he couldn't take his mind off _her_. But what had really bothered him was, even if she did say that, why was he so affected by it. Who was she to him? Nothing. Just another girl he could pick. _No. Not just another girl. But a girl that refuses him._ Girls never refused him. He would get stares from all girls. They all wanted him. But he had never wanted them. They were just pleasure, not even lust. He let out his anger through them. He hurt them physically and emotionally. Before they get up, he left. Not leaving his number, no note, no nothing. They wouldn't even be though about ever again. That was just him. And he had no problem fucking sluts.

He could see her face. She was pale, and her eyes were frightened. Was he a monster to her? She could have never said those words to him. It didn't matter anyway. Vegeta snarled and punched the brick wall behind him. He pushed himself off the wall and walked on down back to the school. As he was walking away, the brick wall formed a new big creek. Not exactly a creek, a huge whole.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay so I decided to stop here. Haha, I hope you guys liked this chapter. It didn't take me that long but I'll be sure to write much more next chapter! Don't worry guys, you can count on me ;) R&R if you wish!

x3, Asia.


	6. Whip Cream

Hey guys

AN: Hey guys! Aw, thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys enjoyed it. My internet is down right now, so I don't know when I'll be able to post this chapter up, but I'll keep adding to this chapter until my internet works! Like I promised, this will be a much longer chapter! Thanks for the support. Much love3. Now, on with these two lovers ;)!

…

**Bulma's POV:**

**RING RING RING**

Finally! I quickly grabbed my books and jolted out of the room. If I had stayed in that room any longer, I would have probably ran out of the room just like _him_. I couldn't concentrate on anything the teacher was saying which is a pretty damn big surprise. I have never gotten sidetracked when it came to doing work. But because of some boy in this school, everything was put aside and my mind was only on him. I really have no idea as to why I had said those words. _Maybe I didn't say it.. Maybe I'm just being stupid and thinking too hard.. No, I'm pretty sure I said it but I know for a fact it was a mere whisper._ You could hardly call that a whisper. He couldn't have heard me. I'm sure of it. _There's no way he could have heard me. No way, so no worries.. Right?_ I muttered a few curse words and shook my head furiously.

I must have been thinking way too hard because somebody grabbed my arm and pushed me to the other side of the hall. I fell down hard on my ass. I grunted and pounded my fists against the locker behind me. "Are you all right?" a soft voice in front of me asked. _Who the hell pushes someone across the hall and asks if they're okay?_ The soft voice chuckled. _Crap, I hope I didn't say that out loud too. _I put my head down, trying to hide my embarrassment. I grabbed my books and was about to get up but a hand reached out to me. I blushed and took the hand. As I got up, I said thank you and was about to walk away. I didn't need anymore embarrassment, but of course, nothing ever goes my way. The person grabbed my arm softly and I stopped. "Well it would be nice if I could see your face when I'm talking to you." He said softly. I froze up, embarrassed again. I turned around and bowed a little, apologizing. I looked to see who this stranger was, and once again, I embarrass myself. I dropped my books and they scattered all over the floor.

He was beautiful. He had warm amber eyes, his hair was darker than auburn, but too light for black. His jaw line was sharp, and his face looked so smooth. His smile was all it took. I don't know what possessed me but my hand reached up to touch his face. My fingers brushed lightly against his cheek, it was so smooth. His lips tightened from my touch and I immediately put my hand back down. I knew my face couldn't get anymore red. I looked right back down at my feet. _Damnit Bulma! UGH!_ I quickly turned around and walked as fast as I could.

I knew I was getting even more stares now. I fumed inside and mentally kicked myself for being so stupid. _No, it's not me. It's this school. This school is cursed._ I rolled my eyes and smacked my head. Why am I talking to myself? _Ugh! Find friends. If possible. Immediately._ I had no idea where I was going but I just needed to get out of here. I saw a door in the corner of my eyes. I turned and walked faster. _Any door is good, as long as I get out of here._ I pushed open the door and I felt rain drops crush my face. Cold air blew my hair back. Everything felt so good. I closed my eyes and tried to get as much air as I could.

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIING**_

_WHAT THE FUCK!?_ My eyes shot open and I whirled around to see what the loud noise was. "Young lady! Get over here NOW!" I turned around to be greeted by a fat lady with nasty curls and a security guard. They were running. Towards me. _Shit._ "Are you out of your mind!?" She screamed. I looked back down at my feet, my wet feet. _I think so._ She dragged me inside and the security guard grabbed my books.

I've had plenty of embarrassing moments in my life. Like the time in 7th grade when I thought I had a disease and called the ambulance on my own. 10 minutes later, the doctors told me I had no disease. It was called menstruation. Or the time in 8th grade when I was running to catch a football but instead I ran into a wall. But this year, today, 11th grade, has got to be my most embarrassing moment in my life. I'm sitting on the chairs outside of the principal's office. My clothes are all wet; my feet feel gross whenever I wiggle my toes because of the water inside my heels. _I hope I don't catch a cold._ I shivered and covered my bare arms. I looked around, the walls were painted maroon. There were awards hanging around stating how "excellent" this school was. _Bullshit_. A loud crash startled me. _Books probably fell or something._ I closed my eyes and hung my head low.

"Did you piss on yourself?" I knew that voice. That horrible, deep, scary voice. I was too tired, so I just nodded and didn't even bother to look up. He walked over and sat next to me. I felt his body heat immediately and shivered in joy. _Dang it, I wish I could touch him._ "I knew what everyone said was a lie." He began. I rolled my eyes, getting a headache already. My fingers buried deep into my hair. "I really don't understand why they say you're this brilliant genius. You couldn't even hold your fucking pussy to use the restroom." My nails dug harder into my scalp. "You're just another wench that needs-" I got up and smacked him. Hard. "I'm just another wench? You don't know me enough to judge me you dirty bastard. If you don't enjoy being near me then get lost you fucking troll!" I spat those words at him, and damn it felt good. But I knew I was going to get murdered pretty soon.

…

**Vegeta's POV**

I walked through the halls, looking for Goku and sort of hoping to see _her_ again. She had been the only thing on my mind today. It's not that I _wanted_ to think about her, she just wouldn't leave my mind. I growled in anger. _Pathetic._ I heard a group of girls giggling and pointing at me. _Pathetic_. One of the underclassmen gave me a wink and licked her lips. _Pathetic_. I ignored her and let my eyes roam the rest of the hall. In the corner of my eyes I saw turquoise, I quickly turned my head to that direction.

She was almost _**running**_ to the other hall. I raised an eyebrow and my feet began to follow her. _Does she not know there's no class down there?_ I rolled my eyes and continued to follow. She stopped at the door, thinking I got caught, I quickly hid behind one of the locker pods. Looking at her from a far distance, I saw her open the door and step outside. _What a fucking moron._ The fire alarm went off and I'm pretty sure there was a lot of commotion going on but I didn't pay much attention. I was watching her closely. She held her arms wide open and looked up at the sky. She just stood there. _What a fucking weird moron._ The rain made her clothes hug her body even more. I wanted, right at that moment, to just kiss her. I was craving for her body and everything else that belonged to her.

My thoughts were interrupted by two administrators running down the hall towards her. _Idiot._ They scolded at her and grabbed her arm to pull her in. _What a lucky bitch._ I wished so badly for that to be me, touching her. I knew she would be sent to the principal's office, so I waited until they passed me. Not wanting to make it look like I was waiting for her or something… _Damn, I am though._ I shrugged off the thought and followed behind but many feet away.

I wanted so much to close the distance between us, to just grab her and smell her skin but I restrained myself. She turned the corner, and I waited till I heard her sit down on the chairs. I was about to walk in but then a thought came across my mind. _Why am I following her?_ I made a fist and clenched my teeth. This wasn't supposed to be happening. _They always followed __**me**_. It was **never** the other way around. I pounded the wall. It made a loud sound, _Fuck_. I waited for her to get up and wander around to see what had happened but she didn't move at all. I let out a deep sigh and decided to just leave but then what happened last period crept back to my mind. I could not believe myself. _This isn't me._ Frustrated, I shook my head furiously and closed my eyes. _I'll just go and act like I'm in trouble._ I sighed again and pushed myself off the wall.

I turned the corner and saw her. She was sitting down, her head facing the floor. Her skin looked cold, pale. I thought about taking off my jacket but that was definitely not going to happen. Her hair looked darker when it was wet. _Damn, she's amazing._ I could smell her from where I was standing. _Vanilla and cinnamon._ My nostrils flared, I could taste her smell in my mouth. I realized I was just looking down at her. I grunted and said the most idiotic thing ever. "Did you piss on yourself?" I was expecting her to bitch at me but instead she just nodded. _This isn't any fun._ I spotted the chair next to her, and dared myself to sit there. I sat down and felt both our bodies become alert. She didn't say anything so I started again, "I knew what everyone said was a lie. I really don't understand why they say you're this brilliant genius. You couldn't even hold your fucking pussy to use the restroom." I felt her body tense up. _Yes. This is what I want._ I grinned and continued, "You're just another wench that needs-"

I didn't even see it coming. My body was so relaxed when I was sitting. She caught me off guard. I couldn't feel any pain but I was sure she had left a red handprint on my cheek. My body began to tense up. I waited for my temper to kick in as usual, but nothing happened. My muscles tensed up a little, but that was it? I had to do something but what? I looked up at her and saw how scared she looked. She tried to shake off the look in her eyes by glaring at me. Her eyes changed colors when she glared at me. They turned to a darker shade of blue. We stared at each other intensively. She was the first to look away, her cheeks turning pink. _She's trying to hide from me._ I smirked and got up. She took a couple steps back, her eyes looked horrified. I took one step closer; she backed up a couple more steps until her back hit the wall.

I stared down at her, and leaned in as close as I could. Her smell was so strong, so delicious. I tilted my head and sniffed her neck. My nose barely touched her skin. I could feel our bodies tense up again. I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me. She winced, I let go of her and looked back at her confusingly. Her eyes weren't on me, they were behind me… _Damn._ I turned around to not only be welcomed by the principal but also a young woman with a low top on. _Milf._

"Bulma, dear!" the woman said, covering her mouth with her hands. _Damn, that's her mom?_ "Uh-hm." Mr. In, coughed and stared at me. Shaking his head, he pointed at me and then his room. I rolled my eyes and pushed myself off her. I walked pass the women and put my hands inside my pocket. _I could make a run for it.._ "Walk faster, Ouji. And don't even think about it." He called after me. _Damn he knows me._ I smirked and stayed at the same pace. I heard him mutter something, and then apologized to the women. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Briefs. But like I said before, since Bulma is new to this school and I highly doubt that she meant to open the exit door, so I'll let her go today." Mrs. Briefs giggled and thanked him. _Disgusting_. I wanted to hear if _she_ would say anything but she didn't say a thing. I frowned and walked into the room.

…

**Bulma's POV**

I remember two summers ago, on July 15, 2006, it was the day of my dance rehearsal and also the day I got my first kiss. Yamcha and I were standing outside my mother's garden. It was a nice warm, breezy day. I wore my favorite pink, summer dress. Yamcha wanted to go for a walk outside; we held hands and walked around smelling flowers. I was going on and on about how excited I was about the rehearsal that night. He boosted up my confidence up by telling me how amazing I'll be. That's what I loved most about him, he always made me feel good about myself. I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. Before I could pull away, he grabbed my arms and looked at me with such caring eyes. I could never forget how he looked at me. He leaned in closer and our lips touched. I remember the blood rushing up my cheeks and bolts of energy running up and down my body like lightning.

It was the best feeling ever. And I always thought it was because that was our first kiss. But here I am, standing outside my principal's office, feeling exactly how I felt two summers ago. But we didn't even kiss. Our lips weren't close to touching, well sort of but not really. I don't know why I didn't pull back from him, I knew it was wrong but I couldn't find myself not wanting to kiss him. To my dismay, I saw my mother and the principal walk right into us. I wish I could replay that moment. The moment he leaned in, the moment his nose touched my neck, the moment I nearly moaned. _Damn, he's good._ I pouted, wishing I could see him again. "Hon, you do know Yamcha is still your boyfriend, right?" my mother just had to point that out. I sulked down in the chair. "Mom, I miss him so much." My mother came over and hugged me tightly. "I know love, but it'll be okay, I promise!" she winked and gave me thumbs up. _I love you mom. _We both laughed and I hugged her tightly.

"So why are you here anyway?" I asked her, while she looked over my schedule. "Well, I was grocery shopping and I came across your school so I decided to drop by. Although, I didn't expect to see you with a boy or see you with wet clothes on." She looked up from my papers and raised an eyebrow. I blushed and made a blowfish face. I don't know why but ever since I was little I always made that kind of face. (#93 thing that's weird about me.) My mother laughed and poked my cheeks. I loved her laugh, because of the way her eyes twinkled. I know I got the looks from my mother, she was beautiful. Her hair was always in a curly bun, she wore the cutest outfits that made my father blush everyday. Her attitude always made the people around her just as happy as she was. As for my father, Mr. Briefs, C.E.O. of Capsule Corp. He was just as loveable. My father was a small, timid looking man on the outside. His hair's purple and he's had the same glasses for about 3 years. My mother told me she fell in love with him because back in high school, she tried everything she could to grab his attention. He was the only boy in that school that didn't pay attention to her. She told me he would be too busy raising his hand to answer the questions. I always smile when I think about that. That's exactly how I am. But in the end, my father finally looked at her, really looked at her and he fell in love. They're cute high school sweethearts.

I wonder if I'll be as lucky as my parents. I've always wondered who my husband would be. _If_ I would even have a husband. I won't lie, but I know Yamcha isn't my heart. He makes me smile, laugh, and all that but I don't think I'd go crazy if a fortune teller told me we wouldn't get married. But of course, I love him. Who knows?

I got out of the bathroom stall, my mother went back home and got me some clothes to put on. She had amazing style. I had on a long, light brown sweater than went down to my thighs, and dark brown leggings with black flats. I brushed my hair and dried it using the hand heater in the bathroom. I looked at the mirror once more and was satisfied. I went out of the restroom and started walking to class. I hummed my favorite song, Bleeding Love. "Sounds beautiful." _That voice_. My body stiffened and I felt the hairs on my back stand up. I turned around and saw him again. It was the boy from before, the one that had pushed me in the hallway. I blushed and stammered. I was having a bit of trouble trying to say hello. He chuckled and his eyes twinkled just like my mothers. I gasped. He stopped and looked concerned. "Did I do something wrong?" "No,.. Sorry. You just remind me of someone, that's all." I smiled and pulled a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You have beautiful hair." "Thank you." I blushed like mad crazy. I've never been approached like this. "My name's Hongo." He stated and gave me a charming smile. "I'm Bulma!" I covered my mouth. I sounded way too excited. We both looked at each other and laughed. "I think we all know what your name is. You're the talk of our school right now." I grinned and shook my head. "Oh and I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to push you so hard, I just didn't want you to run into the cart." I blinked a couple times and looked at him puzzled. "Well, you were busy staring off into space and there was a teacher with a cart, you were going to run right into her." I smacked my forehead and shook my head in embarrassment. "Thank you so much. You saved me from embarrassing myself again. I've done enough of that today." I said.

He grinned from ear to ear. I blushed and looked down. "Are you scared to touch me again?" My eyes grew and my face burned up. "I..I um.. I uh. I was.. mm. I uh" He laughed and pulled my arm gently. "So tell me, what made you do that?" I acted like I didn't know what he was talking about. "Do what?" I asked innocently. He lifted his hand and his fingers touched my cheek, ever so slightly. My body stiffened. "That" he whispered into my ear. I think my face was going to break from blushing so damn much. I stayed quiet and finally found my voice. "Oh. That?" Hongo laughed at me, which made me smile.

Hongo walked me to class and we both exchanged numbers. I walked into class and was once again welcomed with stares. I looked around for an empty desk but there was none. _This is great. Just freaking great._ The teacher was nowhere to be found, so I hung around the front door, allowing everyone to stare at me. It was awkward but in a few moments the teacher rushed in. He apologized to the classroom for being late. He saw me and smiled. "Ah, you must be Ms. Briefs! Welcome to Kentwood High school." I sighed inside, and smiled cheerfully. _This class will be just fine. He seems nice._ "Well, I'm sure the class will like to know who their new classmate is so why don't you introduce yourself to everyone Ms. Briefs." I nodded and faced the classroom. All eyes on me, once again.

I breathed in and breathed out. "Hi guys, my names Bulma. I moved here just a couple weeks ago. I like to dance and—" "Let me guess, you can sing very well right?" A boy in the front with black spiky hair asked. I grinned and replied, "Well, duh! I can sing, just minus the very well part _and then_ you'll be right." I winked at him and the class laughed with me. I looked around smiling. A girl raised her hand and I looked around confused. _Am I supposed to call on her?_ I nodded at her direction. "Your dad owns Capsule Corp. right?" _Bleh._ "Yes he does." I answered short but sweet. "So then you must be filthy rich." She stated more than asked. "I'm just blessed." _Props, Bulma._ The girl smiled and went back to doing an assignment. "I have a question Ms. Briefs." The teacher raised his hand and laughed. I flashed a smile and nodded. "Well first let me introduce myself. I am Mr. Chaou, your AP Chemistry teacher. But anyway, my question was what kind of dancing do you do?" I laughed and said, "Well, I learned ballet ever since I was a little girl—" "Typical." Another student cut me off. I turned my head to him. "_But_, I enjoy hip hop more." The student raised an eyebrow and looked at me skeptically.

"Don't you cheerlead too?" A student somewhere in the classroom asked. I was shocked that people knew what my hobbies were but I nodded. "I've been cheerleading for about 2 years. It's lots of fun." "Do you plan on trying out next year?" someone asked. I looed down remembering what Chi Chi had told me this morning. "Yeah, I think I'm going to next year." "Anymore questions?" Mr. Chaou asked the class. The class remained silent. "All right then, let's get you seated Ms. Briefs." He looked around the classroom and rubbed his chin. "Okay, once we find you a desk that is." He laughed. "She can sit next to me." The girl from before said. She moved her book bag and set it on the floor. "That's very nice of you Mi-nah." I smiled and walked over to the empty seat. "Thanks." I whispered and sat down.

….

**Chi Chi's POV**

There were doodles all over my notebook. Calculus gets boring after a few .. Minutes. I zoned out again and drew more doodles. My stomach rumbled quietly. I put my hand on my stomach and looked at the clock. _Just a few more minutes till' lunch._ I smiled and remembered that Bulma, the new girl would be eating with us too. She seemed like a nice girl. _I hope she's doing okay getting to class. Last time I saw her was when Vegeta and her got in an argument outside of their class._ I didn't even try to separate them. I couldn't be late to class or else I had to stay after and clean bathrooms. _Gross!_ I shuddered and stuck out my tongue.

_I miss my Goku. I wonder how he's doing. I bet he's starving._ Goku and I have been dating since middle school. It's really rare to find couples these days that have been together for this long. These days, it's all about going to parties and hooking up. Nothing real, nothing special. I smiled to myself and my mind drifted away to Goku.

…

**Vegeta's POV**

**RING RING RING**

I made my way through the crowded hall. I spotted the crew, and walked over. Goku saw me and waved his hand all over the place like an idiot. _I see you goddamnit. _He had that retarded smile, where his tongue sticks out and he's laughing. I think he's laughing, I don't know but it looked stupid. I couldn't help but to laugh a little. He was stupid all right, but he was my brother. Not blood brothers but we might as well be. We had this strong connection, no homo. But he knew exactly how I felt. I didn't expect anyone to ever understand me, but Goku did. Whenever I was pissed off, he would do all he could to bring me back. I never actually said 'thank you', I didn't need to. He already knew.

We did our handshake, he made it up when we were little. "Vegeta! Where were you in English?" Goku asked. I smirked and pointed at _her_. She was coming down to us, with a smile pasted on her face. "Oooooooh. Wow. Already? Dang." Goku said out loud. "WHAT?! YOU AND THE NEW GIRL FUCKED?!" Radditz hollered. Many heads turned around and then murmurs broke out. "You fucking idiot." I punched him in the face, which sent him sprawling to the floor." Radditz struggled getting up, in the corner of my eyes I could see her watching horrified. I smirked, wanting to show off my strength. I walked over to Radditz, who was still on the floor. I grabbed a handful of his hair, seeing blood all over his nose. I was about to knee him in the face but Goku grabbed my arms and try to throw me off. "Vegeta! Stop it! Let go damnit!" His grip tightened more on my arm. I heard the security guards running towards our hall, I looked back down at Radditz. I crouched down and said, "No we didn't fuck you idiot. But we will." I spat in his face then let go of his hair.

I got up and started walking away. Allowing all eyes look at my back. The security guards ran over to Radditz and they asked him what happened. Goku covered for me and told them that Radditz ran into the library door. He's a horrible liar but they believed him. I chuckled as I heard Goku's footsteps close behind me. _Vegeta, what the hell were you thinking!?_ I shook my head and laughed some more. _He was being annoying._ I replied. Goku and I were able to communicate with our minds. We don't know how or why but we've been able to do it since we were children. We both had weird 'powers', you could it that. I was able to hear things from miles away. Goku was able to see things from the future or past. It was strange at first, but we've gotten use to it.

Goku was soon by my side. He glared at me and then walked faster. "You fat ass. Being the first in the lunch line doesn't mean anything." I called after him, smirking. "Shut your trap vegetable head." He looked back and made that retarded face again. I snarled. I hated it when people gave me nicknames. It was childish. I picked up my speed, wanting to piss him off. He went crazy, if he wasn't the first in line. Goku saw what I was doing so he started to run. I rolled my eyes. _What a fat ass._ _Shut up, veggie._ I clenched my fist and ran right pass him. I could hear him roaring with anger. I laughed and slowed down. He zipped right pass me. He turned around to stick his tongue out but he ran into the door.

I shook my head and walked right pass him, as he was groaning in pain on the floor. I got my lunch and made my way to our table. She was talking to Goku's woman and the blonde. 18 glanced at me and waved. I acknowledged her by nodding my head. I remember going out with her last year. She wasn't anything special, but I actually stayed with her. Normally, I would just have one night stands but she was different from other girls. But being different doesn't mean anything. After a couple weeks I let go of her. I thought she would hate me but she said she understood and tried to start a conversation whenever she could. I liked that about her.

….

**18's POV**

_He hasn't changed one bit._ I was walking with Chi Chi, ready to join our boyfriends near the library as usual. But instead of seeing them, we see blood on the floor and Radditz sitting against the wall with his messed up nose. "What happened to you?" Chi Chi asked coolly. "That son of a bitch." He coughed. I knew who he was talking about right then. I tsked him, and shook my finger in front of his face. "Now, now don't you know better than to piss off Vegeta?" Radditz growled and we both walked away laughing.

"Chi Chi, 18!" We turned around and saw Bulma running to us. She wore a different outfit from this morning. _Weird._ "Hey girls!" she panted. "Jeez, you only ran a couple feet." Chi Chi teased her. We all laughed and walked inside the cafeteria. Bulma was explaining to us about ow she opened the exit door, which explained the fire alarm going off this morning. We laughed and made fun of her. That's when I saw Vegeta looking at me, or us. I hesitated but waved at him. He looked at me for a few more seconds then nodded.

It was hard to let go of him, even though we went out for a little bit. But those two months with him was something rare and special for me. Whenever we had sex, it was like he let out all his anger on me. Like he wanted to share what was going on deep inside him, rather telling me with words he expressed it when we fucked. I know it seems like I'm trying to make an excuse as to why he never told me personal things about his life, but I really feel this way. I don't mind that he didn't share his secrets with me but it hurts to know that he didn't think of me any different. _I wonder if he'll ever change…_

"Are you okay 18?" Blue eyes gleamed at me. I smiled and nodded. _She's gorgeous. And I know that Vegeta thought that too. I saw the way he was looking at her. Maybe, just maybe Bulma will change him. _It was too soon to tell, but who knows? We got in the lunch line and I joined in on the conversation.

….

**Bulma's POV**

The lunch menu looked delicious. I licked my lips and clasped my hands together. My eyes widened as I saw the choices. _Muahahaha! Man this is going to be the best school year ever!_ I grabbed apple juice and fries. There was a choice of quesadilla or mozzarella cheese sticks. I wiggled my nose, and put my finger on my mouth. _Hmm, which one.. Eeny meeny miney moe._ Mozzarella sticks! I grabbed it and looked at the side dishes. Pear with cherries, a small crumb cake with whip cream on top, and a small banana with chocolate and sprinkles on it. I grabbed the crumb cake. My lunch was complete. "Finally. Let's go now!" Chi Chi said. I giggled and followed the girls.

I spotted Vegeta and Chi Chi's boyfriend, Goku. Goku waved at his girlfriend then smiled cheerfully and yelled out something. It was rather gross, but I had to laugh. Food came out of his mouth and Chi Chi rushed over to wipe his mouth. "Goku! Baby, I told you not to talk with your mouth full! It's not clean!" I laughed hysterically. _This is definitely like mom and dad._ Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy. I covered my mouth and tried to calm myself down. I shook and laughed more when I saw Goku's plate. He had gotten so much more than me. "Calm down Bulma!" Chi Chi ran over to me and patted my back. I recovered from my laughing state. I flashed a smile at Goku and said, "You and Chi Chi are adorable!" Goku laughed and kissed Chi Chi on the cheek. Chi Chi blushed and slapped my shoulder playfully. But I blew up, she had crumbs of food on her cheek from Goku's kiss. I was laughing so much and I had no idea why. My stomach started to hurt, and I felt my eyes tear up. 18 laughed with me and started pointing at Chi Chi's face. Chi Chi fumed and started panicking. "What's on my face Goku!?" Goku turned to look at her and then he busted out laughing too. Soon everyone was laughing. Well except for Chi Chi and Vegeta.

We all calmed down and began to talk with each other. Krillin was talking about how he thought he bombed his English test. Goku chimed in and groaned. Everyone was talking, everyone but Vegeta. He was quiet. I glanced over at him, he was sitting two seats away from me. Goku was in between us. Vegeta looked at me with the corner of his eyes. I smiled and gave him a wink. He rolled his eyes but I saw a smile creep on his face. My heart fluttered. I was about to eat my crumb cake but I forgot to get a fork so I got up to get one. As I was walking away from the table, I saw Vegeta pick his head up to see where I was going.

I grabbed a fork and walked back to _our_ table. I liked this group of friends. They all seemed to get along somehow. When I got to our table I saw that Goku switched our seats. _What the heck.._ I looked at him confusingly and he responded with a goofy smile. I shook my head and laughed. And that was when I realized I was sitting right next to Vegeta. I froze up and quickly glanced over at him. _Damn._ He had the same amount of food like Goku. Mountains of food. I felt anorexic being next to them both. I pushed my plate, and grabbed my crumb cake. I set it in front of me and licked my lips. I could already taste the sweet whip cream. _Mmm._ I grabbed my fork and was about to devour it but that one moment I looked away and came back to eat it, it was gone. I dropped my fork and looked around. 18 and Krillin were busy flirting. Chi Chi and some girl were talking about shopping. Goku was busy killing his food. My eyes widened. _Damn him._ I quickly turned my head to look at the seat next to me. Vegeta was eating my crumb cake!

I smacked his hand and took it back. Unfortunately, he grabbed the other side of the plate. We both tugged on the plate. "Vegeta! Let go damnit! It's mine!" I growled. Vegeta smirked. "Fine." He let go of the plate, and sent the crumb cake flying. Flying right at me. _Fortunately_, the only thing that went on my face was the whip cream. _Unfortunately_, the crumb cake flew to the other side of the table. I shot a death glare at Vegeta. He chuckled. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my napkin. But his hand went on top of mine. I looked at him confusingly. He leaned in so close to me. I didn't move an inch. He licked off the whip cream right off my nose. I forgot how to breathe. He licked the corner of his lips. I gulped and looked around nervously. Chi Chi's jaw dropped. Krillin and 18's eyes were wide. And Goku.. was busy eating.

…

Muahahaha! I hope you guys enjoyed the fic  This was 10 pages on my Microsoft Word so I don't know how it will come out on . But yeah, R&R if you want!

-Asia.


End file.
